


Until it's Time

by Lohrendrell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Distrust, Dysfunctional Relationship, M/M, Pre-Konoha, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchihas didn't know how to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until it's Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okaizoku](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Okaizoku).



> Originally written for a writing challenge on Tumblr, requested by user Osanji.

Tobirama never thought of himself as the most romantic of men, but, truth be told, he always imagined that someday, when the time came, he would find a nice, decent person to spend the rest of his life with.

Instead, he found Uchiha Izuna.

Not that Izuna was the complete opposite of nice and decent. In fact, he was one of the most respectable beings Tobirama ever came across in his entire life (the whole sum of two decades, more than most shinobi out there could pride themselves of). However, he _was_ an Uchiha, and that basically meant he was cursed.

“What are you doing here, Senju?”

The question, sounding more like a threat, came from somewhere behind him. From the middle of the lake, where he washed his head plate, Tobirama turned around and saw the object of his musings all the way across the water, sitting in a thick tree trunk by the margins of the lake, watching him intently.

Logic dictated he took position and prepared for a fight (or, at the very least, asked how long Izuna had been there watching him), but Tobirama only sneered, “I don’t need a reason to come here, Uchiha. Not any longer.”

‘Truce territory’. That’s what their brothers called the whole area around the lake when they signed the pact — “No more fights, no more blood, no more unnecessary deaths caused by this long, insane war,” Hashirama proclaimed, pride and hope for a better future evident in his face, to which Tobirama replied, “Foolish utopy” — and, so far, the new rule seemed to be respected enough.

(Little reassurance, in Tobirama’s opinion. One could never be entirely sure when dealing with the Uchiha clan.)

Izuna’s lips curved slightly upward in silent mockery. “Fair enough,” he said. Shrinking on himself as he was, all bloodied, clothes ripped off and a creepy smirk on his face, he looked murderous.

Tobirama snorted. “Fair enough,” he repeated, but didn’t go back to his head plate.

Rarely he saw his — rival, affair, enemy, lover, possible murderer — as he was at the moment. Izuna’s midnight eyes bore into Tobirama’s as if he were his prey. It was difficult to know what the other man was thinking, and it was both intriguing and terrifying.

Still, he stood his ground. Minutes passed as they stared at each other in complete silence.

Then, out of a sudden, Izuna frowned and said, “Don’t just stand there watching me.” It almost sounded like a whine.

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.” Even scowling, Izuna managed to smirk again. “You are staring at me, thinking of killing me. That, or fucking me.”

Tobirama smirked as well. “Maybe both.”

It wasn’t meant as a joke, but Izuna laughed loudly, throwing his head backwards as if it were the funniest thing he’d ever heard. “Both!” he said feebly. “Yes, both are good. One cannot exist without the other, after all.”

Tobirama arched an eyebrow, but decided to ignore the last statement. Trying to understand the mind of an Uchiha, he might as well me damned. He sighed and, slowly, walked towards Izuna, head plate in one hand, kunai in the other.

Izuna welcomed him with open arms and legs, and a horripilating smile. “Come.” He involved Tobirama in his arms. “Fuck me, and kill me, and have fun while at that.”

As much as he wanted to, those were words Tobirama could not ignore. “Stop the bullshit,” he snarled.

Izuna laughed again, but it was short lived. All the madness in his demeanor vanished, being replaced by what Tobirama identified as sorrow.

He didn’t ask what was wrong.

“I killed ten people today,” Izuna provided for him. “All ninja, all men.”

Without knowing what he wanted him to say, Tobirama let several moments pass in silence. Then, he tried: “Your skills have always been impressive.”

Izuna scoffed. “They were all younger than me.”

“Then I take that back. You shouldn’t be in this deplorable state if the enemies were less skilled than you.”

“Fuck you,” Izuna barked, though it didn’t have real menace. His gaze dropped to the armour in Tobirama’s chest. He sighed, clutching at his shoulder. “I am but a coward.”

“Indeed.”

Suddenly angry, Izuna glared at him. “Don’t talk as if you were above me. As if you never committed any crimes.”

“I’m not a saint. Although I do have some pride within me. As a grown up man, I do not attack children.” And he despised who did it. Itama and Kawarama were barely a decade old when they were brutally murdered by grown ups who dared to call themselves shinobi.

As if burned, Izuna pushed him hard. “Hypocrite!” he spat. “Don’t you dare try to deny what you did in your past. I know about the farm, Senju.”

That caught Tobirama by surprise, but he forced himself not to show it. He arched an eyebrow, and then huffed. “Pride and revenge are two poisons that walk together,” was all he said. (So what, if he seeked the ones who took his brothers from him and killed them all. So what, if there were children there who became orphans because of him. Tobirama became an orphan much younger, but he still was man enough to face the world alone.) “I do not regret it.”

Izuna growled at him. “You disgust me.”

Tobirama nodded, accepting the words he could relate to so well. Deep down, part of him wished those men were Uchiha because, then, maybe he would feel more accomplished after his vengeance. And maybe his brothers’ deaths wouldn’t feel so… meaningless.

They fell quiet for a long time, Tobirama carefully watching Izuna’s face and all the emotions displayed in it: disgust, rage, guilt and, finally, grievance. Even though it was the last thing he wanted, he couldn’t help but feel compassion for the — lover — Uchiha, but he managed not to say anything.

It was Izuna who broke the silence, eying him with feeble need, desperation in his voice: “Fuck me into oblivion.”

Tobirama didn’t answer, he wasn’t able to. The next second, Izuna was kneeling in front of him and pulling his cock out.

Receiving a blowjob always felt amazing. Izuna, the little cock whore that he was, excelled at it. And the fact that he was doing it out in the open, by daylight, in a place everyone could see — it was just exhilarating. Tobirama moaned loudly, called him names, and within minutes he was coming all over Izuna’s bloodied, dirty face. He let Izuna lick him clean afterwards, but didn’t return the courtesy when he stood up again.

“Let’s go to your place,” Tobirama said while Izuna washed his face in the lake. Silent, Izuna nodded.

Once there, Tobirama was quick to shred what was left of Izuna’s clothes and put him on all fours. As was asked, he fucked Izuna into oblivion, hard and dry and painful, just as he thought Izuna thought he deserved. He ignored all the little squirms and cries and kept on until Izuna was weeping and biting his pillow, aching to spurt himself and dreading it altogether. No talking, no kisses, not even caresses were shared throughout it all. and it was both frustrating and a relief.

Afterwards, sweaty and tired and feeling some sort of need to indulge, Tobirama allowed Izuna to pull him down and embrace him. He allowed him to rest on his chest and even passed his fingers through Izuna’s dark hair every once in a while. There was a small part of Tobirama that kept nagging him that he wasn’t exactly _allowing_ everything, but he shut it down as quickly as he could.

How much time passed, he didn’t keep track. It was already night time when Izuna moved again. In the dark of the bedroom, Tobirama couldn’t see all that well, which made him weary, although Izuna didn’t try to attack or harm him in any way.

He only eyed Tobirama with what could very well be called need. “Make love to me,” he said in a weak whine, almost as if he were begging.

“No,” Tobirama answered, even as that pathetic little voice broke his heart a little. Rarely he saw Izuna displaying so much vulnerability so sincerely, and he had to try really hard to suppress to urge to help (because, even if he murdered and tortured and left orphans behind him, Tobirama _was_ essentially a good person, and it was what he hated the most about himself).

Izuna didn’t take his words at heart, though. He pressed their lips together without asking permission or even indicating he was going to. Their tongues tangled and moved together in a slow pace. Tobirama could tell Izuna was enjoying himself by the way he moaned and sighed in the kiss. He enjoyed too, but did the best he could to control himself.

There was no protest when Izuna straddled him. This second time, he took his time to prepare himself with his oils before sinking on Tobirama, who tried not to think that the control was being taken from him. He tried not to panic every time Izuna controlled the pace as he pleased, going faster, harder, and then slowly and gently. Instead, he focused entirely on the feeling of his cock up into Izuna’s tight, warm hole.

"You should kill me," Izuna declared out of a sudden, between moans.

Taken by surprise, Tobirama cursed at him. “Not now.”

Izuna laughed. “Not yet, you mean.”

Tobirama laughed as well. He was almost, almost there. “You know the deal.”

"Sure I do. It’s tradition in my family, after all."

“Don’t bring your blood into this.”

Izuna laughed again, this time with a hint of mockery in it. “What, Senju, are you uncomfortable talking about the Uchiha while fucking one?” He swayed his hips a little harder, and Tobirama had to bite his lips not to moan loudly. He was so fucking hard, and Izuna was so fucking sexy and… and…

An Uchiha.

“Fuck you,” was all he managed to say.

“Oh, but I am,” Izuna answered, going up and down around his dick. “Maybe— aah. Maybe I should kill you first, then.”

Slowly, the hands that were on Tobirama’s chest went up. Before he had time to process what was going on, slender fingers were tightening around his neck, closing his throat for air.

Izuna was choking him — the thought was like a lightning in Tobirama’s mind. Not that he hadn’t done it before while they had sex, but this time, Tobirama couldn’t be sure if it was just a kink or if Izuna was really trying to murder him.

“Ah— I think I love you,” Izuna whispered, his fingers tightening even more around Tobirama’s throat.

The words should have surprised him, but they didn’t. He was correct in his assumptions, after all: that’s what Izuna was, an Uchiha, condemned to harm everything and everyone he once loved, and destroy himself in the process.

All he could do to show some sign of protest was push his hips up, again and again, as hard as he could, until Izuna was trashing on top of him, crying softly and forgetting he was strangling him.

Tobirama didn’t know what caused it: the panic of being murdered by an Uchiha while naked or the relief of being able to draw air in again, but his own orgasm was mindblowing, to say the least. Breathless, he drew Izuna’s face close to his. “You don’t love me,” he said, more than a little terrified by that whole ordeal. He could swear he saw madness in Izuna’s eyes, the kind only seen right before tragedy occurred in the Uchiha clan.

Izuna only huffed as an answer.

This time around, Tobirama helped Izuna to clean himself. He washed him, treated all his wounds, combed his hair, and, when he was done, drew Izuna in his arms. All the while, the words ‘the rest of my life’ kept echoing in his head, and Tobirama wondered how long that would be, if he kept what he was doing with the Uchiha.

Not much, probably.

"When the time comes," he whispered in Izuna’s ear, after they were lying down together for a long time, his arms protectively around his lover’s body. "I’ll be the one to kill you."

If Izuna was awake to hear him, he didn’t show it.

In the dark of the night, as he caressed Izuna’s long, thick, beautiful hair, Tobirama started thinking that maybe he wasn’t fit for a nice, decent relationship. Maybe his love wasn’t so different from the Uchihas’, after all.


End file.
